AMUTO FOREVER
by AnimeMangaFreak33
Summary: Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, Yairi...so many pairings! Mainly Amuto here...but maybe there are some pairings that no one else but me knows about...you'll just have to read and find out! Enjoy!
1. Amuto

**Carrie: Sorry that this isn't that long...I promise that the next ones will be longer! Well thanks for reading this anyways. I think it's pretty cute so I hope you do too! :D**

**Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Carrie: Sadly I do not.**

**Utau: Blah Blah Blah. Just get on with the story.**

**Ikuto: Yeah! I wanna see the amuto stuff! :D**

**Ikuto** grabbed Amu's hand and guided her through the dark woods, making sure she had no chance of tripping on the random logs of wood in their path.

"I have to admit Ikuto...this place does scare me a little..." Amu said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"It's all okay Amu. Remember that I'm here with you." Ikuto said with his usual smooth voice. Amu smiled in relief and made her hand loosen slightly in Ikuto's.

Ikuto tightened his grip.

"I'll never let you go Amu"

**xXxXx**

"I'll definitely make you fall in love with me. So prepare yourself." Ikuto says to Amu before he leans down next to her face to kiss her on the lips.

**xXxXx**

"How do you really feel about me Amu?" Ikuto and Amu were lying in her bed – both with their heads under the comforter when Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand. He looked deep into her eyes. Amu tried to look away but Ikuto forced her head back to face him. Her face turned bright red.

"Ikuto?" She paused to hope that her face wasn't so red anymore. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you love me?" He said straight-forward and to the point.

"H-how can you ask me that?" She looked down again with a frown on her face. "You know how I feel." She said so softly it almost sounded like a whisper.

"Amu, I hug you, I hold your hand, and I kiss you. You don't seem to want to do anything with me unless I start it. I'm just wondering if you even want to do anything with me at all." He looked down too. There was a long pause of silence before anyone spoke.

"Of course I love you Ikuto. I wouldn't let you stay in my bed otherwise." Ikuto looked back up and was surprised to see Amu looking back up at him with a gigantic smile on her face. She leaned closer to Ikuto and kissed him on the lips. Moments later when she pulled back, Ikuto couldn't help but smile and hug Amu tightly.

**xXxXx**

"I think that you're underestimating yourself. I know you can do it Yoru."

"Shut up Amu-chan! Let go of me!"

"Come on Yoru. Just get in."

Yoru finally got pushed in by Amu, crossed his arms, and pouted. He didn't want to take a bath.

**xXxXx**

**Thanks for reading my first chapter of Amuto Forever! :D :D :D**

**I'm really looking forward to making more (and longer) chapters.**

**And hopefully some of the next chapters will have the other couples in it 8D**


	2. Amu Meets Facebook and Amuto and Kutau

**Amu Hinamori:** **My parents finally let me get a Facebook! Friend me! :D**

_**Ikuto Tsukiyomi and 83 people like this**_

**Comments:**

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Yay! :D

Utau Hoshina: Finally.

Rima Mashiro: Cool Amu

Tadase Hotori: Cool Hinamori-san. I'll be glad to talk to you :)

Hinamori Amu: Thanks guys :)

Kukai Souma: Very cool that your parents let you get a fb…but Tadase…why do you still call her Hinamori?

Tadase Hotori: What do you mean?

Rima Mashiro: You're the only one who calls her Hinamori instead of Amu -_-

Tadase Hotori: Am not!

Amu Hinamori: You kinda are the only one…

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Haha! Even she agrees XD

Tadase Hotori: I'm sorry Hinamori-san….

Nagihiko Fujisaki: You said it again Tadase…

Rima Mashiro: Dense -_-

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: See? I obviously treat Amu better anyways ^_^

Amu Hinamori: No comment….

~Amu: Do i ever cross your mind?

~Ikuto: No

~Amu: Do you like me?

~Ikuto: Not really

~Amu: Do you want me?

~Ikuto: No

~Amu: Would you cry if I left?

~Ikuto: No

~Amu: Would you live for me?

~Ikuto: No

~Amu: Would you do anything for me?

~Ikuto: No

Amu: Choose me or your life

~Ikuto: My life

~Amu runs away in shock and pain and Ikuto runs after her and says...

~The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.

~The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.

~The reason I don't want you is because I need you.

~The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.

~The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.

The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you.

~The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life!

**Utau Hoshina: Has a concert tonight! Who's coming?**

_**Kukai Souma and 97 other people like this.**_

**Comments: **

Kukai Souma: You know I'm there!

Utau Hoshina: Thanks Kukai :D

Amu Hinamori: I'll be there if I can :)

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: I'm there if Amu is ;)

Amu Hinamori: Creeper.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Hey! You're the one who kissed me!

Utau Hoshina: WHAT? :(

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Yup. It really happened.

Utau Hoshina: AMU! I WILL END YOU!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Utau, give her a break. It was good so everything is fine XD

Amu Hinamori: NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. Creepy stalker cat is lying.

Yaya Yuiki: Which one is right? :O

Amu Hinamori: I am. I would never do something like that with HIM.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Sadness abounds. :( :( :'(


End file.
